Things Past
by Angel362
Summary: Lina's having nightmares and Naga meets Gourry. Rated T for safety, may go up, don't know yet, please review
1. Default Chapter

_**Things Past.**_

**Hi, this is my first attempt at a Slayers fic, so be gentle although I do appreciate reviews. Just to warn you that I'm pretty new to the series so if I get anything wrong please don't hex me okay! Plus I don't own the gang so no suing if you please. Anywho enjoy;**

**Chapter One: Ghosts.**

"Recovery!" Lina Inverse cast a recovery spell on herself. The past few weeks she'd been plagued by nightmares most nights and the lack of proper sleep was playing havoc on her health, which in turn had been worrying Gourry. They'd stopped at the inn they were staying in at lunchtime and had ordered some lunch, she'd only drifted off for an instant but Gourry had snapped and they'd had a massive argument. He'd demanded she tell him what was going on, that he knew about the nightmares she'd been having and that she'd looked as white a sheet for a week. She'd shouted back at him telling him she was quite capable of taking care of herself and that she didn't need him babying her but he'd shouted back that the were staying at the inn for the night instead of getting to the next town as planned and had marched off to organise rooms for them to stay in. When he returned he'd picked her up and carried her upstairs, she'd been so shocked at his outburst that she didn't even think to react whilst being carried like a child. She'd simply stayed quiet and hoped he didn't see the obvious blush she could feel forming on her cheeks. He'd placed her in her room and bade her goodnight, and then he'd left. She had tried to sleep but every time the same dream would flicker across her consciousness and she had woken up struggling to breath. She didn't know why she wanted to hide what was happening from Gourry but she didn't like the pained look he'd been giving her and didn't like the idea of him worrying about her so she was ready to try anything, hence the recovery spell. She jumped as she heard a knock at the door.

"Lina?" Gourry asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm decent." She called back and he entered the room.

"Did you sleep last night?" He asked staring hard at her making her blush.

"Yes I'm fine," Lina said more quietly than normal, "I told you that yesterday."

"Lina?" Gourry stared out of the window

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong right?" he sighed then looked back at her, she noticed his eyes didn't have their usual sparkle, "You trust me don't you Lina?" Lina stared at up at her tall protector, or course she trusted him, but she didn't know what was going on and it scared her. How could Lina Inverse possibly admit that she the great sorcery genius was scared? "Lina?" Gourry's tone pleaded for an answer.

"I . . . I'm fine Gourry really, and of course I trust you." Gourry smiled at her response but it didn't reach his eyes which meant he knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth.

An hour later they were on the road and walking through a forest towards the next town where they planned to stop for lunch. Lina's recovery spell had worked to a certain extent but she was still tired and it bothered her as she found her attention lapsing and the forest they were travelling through was notorious for bandits, if she was caught off guard. She felt Gourry close to her right shoulder, he had one hand ready on his scabbard ready to draw his sword if anyone should attack.

Suddenly Lina felt herself being shoved to the side and her left cheek in the mud. She looked up ready to give Gourry an ear full when she noticed the arrow sticking out of his side and a dozen or so more sliced in half on the ground in front of him. Gourry looked pale and slipped to the floor.

"Gourry!" Lina rushed to his side and assessed his wound, the arrow was in deep and it was right over where his right lung should be, his breathing was laboured and he was barely conscious. She wrenched the arrow out causing a groan to escape Gourry's lips, and then she started to cast the recovery spell.

"Hey, little lady," Lina turned her head to see four bandits ahead of them, all with bows, "now give us all your valuables and we'll let you live to save your friend there." Lina felt sick, if she broke the recovery spell now then she might loose Gourry, but if she didn't then she wouldn't be able to stop the bandits.

"FREEZE ARROW!" A familiar voice hollered from the bushes to her left. The attack spell caught the bandits off guard and two were frozen where they stood. "How dare you fools use such underhanded tactics when I Naga the Serpent is close by?"

"Naga?" Lina yelled staring at her old travelling companion.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Lina?" Naga came out into the open and started laughing, her obnoxious laugh reminding Lina why she'd been glad Naga had wondered off without her a while before she'd met Gourry. "You help your friend Lina I'll take care of these brigands!" Naga cast a fireball at the two remaining bandits, she hit one but the other one had dodged it and decided it was prudent to retreat. Lina turned her attention back to Gourry after a few minutes his face relaxed and his breathing sounded easier, she held on a little longer just to be sure her spell had done enough then broke it off and let off a sigh of relief. She brushed his hair out of his face and covered him with her cloak. "So that's the swordsman who's supposed to have captured your heart huh." Lina jumped when she realised Naga's head was right by hers.

"Well I can see you haven't changed much." Lina smiled examining Naga's ridiculously skimpy outfit and wondered what Zelgadis' reaction would be to it if they ever met, "Where'd you come from anyway."

"Oh I've been wondering around here and there, I was checking out a rumour I heard in a tavern," Naga glanced at Lina the Gourry then grinned and then laughed, "I can see it was true. You know Lina out of the two of us I never thought you would be the one to fall first."

"What!" Lina yelled going as red as her hair, "what do you mean he's just a guy I met that I can't get rid of!" Naga laughed again and Lina gritted her teeth.

"That's just like you Lina Inverse," Naga poked Lina's shoulder, "you were never any good at admitting your feelings but the rest of the world can see you have feelings for that man. . . ."

"Naga, shut up!"

"I saw it just now after you'd finished your healing spell and stroked away his hair that look in your eyes, was a real giveaway. . ."

"Burst Rondo!" Lina sighed and revelled in Naga's scream, she had asked her to shut up and she hadn't and Lina knew all too well Naga could take that kind of treatment.

"You're mean Lina!" Naga whined when she'd recovered, by which time night was falling.

"I asked you to shut up and you wouldn't," Lina finished arranging the firewood she'd collected whilst Naga was out and lit the fire with a fireball, "it's your own fault I lost my temper."

"You haven't changed either Lina," Naga removed her cloak and placed it on the floor and sat down by the fire, "I will ask one thing though," Naga looked at her old friend, "you look pale and extremely tired, and I'm surprised you didn't notice the bandits yourself, is there something wrong Lina?" Lina stared back at Naga shocked, it was unusual for Naga to notice things like that but when she looked at her Lina didn't see anything that told her Naga wanted to gloat if anything there was a glimmer of concern, which shocked Lina more than the fact that the large chested sorceress had noticed anything was wrong.

"It's nothing Naga."

"Oh really," Naga sounded affronted, "well this nothing almost got you and your swordsman killed Lina so spill it, what's wrong, I won't tell anyone, this time anyway." Naga muttered the last part under her breath remembering all the rumours she used to spread when she travelled with Lina before. "You can't hide anything from me and you know I'll just keep bugging you until you tell me." A sweat drop formed on the back of Lina's head.

"Well I've been having these weird nightmares." Lina sighed.

"Go on."

"They start off in a grand room with lots of people all happy and cheerful, then just as suddenly as the dream starts the mood changes and there's blood everywhere, people dying everywhere, there's this guys he comes towards me and that's where the dream ends." Lina hugged herself and stared at the fire.

"Is that all you remember?" Naga asked looking over to where they'd left Gourry and noticed he was awake and listening intently, when he noticed her he placed a finger over his lips, she looked back at Lina who still hadn't answered.

"No."

"So what's so bad about them," Naga asked with a vacant look on her face, "I mean from what I've heard you've face worse then that so. . ."

"I don't know! All I know is that the events in the dream terrify me; I have no idea what's caused this and it really starting to scare me." Lina suppressed a shudder.

"Do you know any of the people in the dream?"

"No, they feel familiar to me but, well I don't remember ever having met them before."

"So who are you in? In the dream I mean?" Naga asked still staring at Lina genuinely concerned, she might consider Lina to be her greatest rival but they had been friends for a time and had almost been like sisters, argumentative, violent sisters but sisters none the less.

"I'm not sure, I'm in the corner of the room looking out at everything, I don't think I'm one of the party but I think I am supposed to be someone in that room," Lina buried her head in her knees, "I'm so confused."

"Listen I know you probably rather not even try right now but you do look exhausted," Naga stood up and turned her back to Lina, "Sleeping!" Lina felt the spell wash over her, she stood up to say something.

"How . . . dare . . ." Naga caught Lina before she fell and put her on her cloak.

"You know your gonna get it in the morning right?" Naga looked over at Gourry and laughed.

"There's nothing Lina can dish out that I can't counter, or survive for that matter." She said rather haughtily.

"So your name's Naga right?" Gourry asked.

"That's correct; I'm Naga the Serpent, Lina's greatest rival!" Naga laughed.

"I'm Gourry Gabriev, thanks for helping us out back there." Gourry stood up. He was a little wobbly but not too bad considering the injuries he'd had. He walked over to Lina's side and placed her cloak over her.

"Your welcome Gourry, but how did you know I helped you?" She asked watching him.

"Last thing I remember before passing out was Lina casting the recovery spell on me, I wouldn't be alive now if she'd been interrupted right?" Gourry sat down by Lina and stared at the fire, "How do you know Lina?"

"Didn't she tell you?" Gourry shook his head not remembering Naga being mentioned but then he didn't remember much, "before she met you she travelled with me for a while."

Gourry and Naga chatted for a while, swapping stories about their time with Lina and then they retired for the night. In the early hours of the morning however Gourry awoke to the sound of whimpering. He got up and found Lina tossing and turning in her sleep, she was having another nightmare, he leant down and stroked her cheek and spoke her name a few times but she didn't wake up. Moments later the tossing intensified and she started screaming. Gourry dodged a fist then grabbed Lina pulling her close and rocking her telling her it would be okay, that she was safe, her screaming stopped and her crying lessened but she still shook violently in his arms so he held her tightly and rocked her back and forth speaking softly to her.

"They're this bad?" Gourry looked up surprised, he had realised Naga was awake, she closed her eyes and chanted something under her breath, "Dream catcher." She finally whispered. "There that will let her get a good night's sleep before we can ask her a little more about what's happening to her."

"What did you do?" Gourry asked still cradling the now soundly sleeping Lina in his arms.

"I cast a spell that stops bad dreams from occurring, I'm sorry I didn't step in sooner but I wanted to make sure it wasn't some sort of magic causing the dreams."

"Was it?" Gourry asked hoping it was as it meant he would have someone to fight to stop this.

"No I don't think so, with Lina it's a little harder than most to use the spell I used as she uses such high level magic, but I think these might be dreams of something that has happened to her, which might explain why she's so scared of something that doesn't even come close to fighting some of the monsters she's faced," Naga cast another fireball to light the fire again, "I think we should let her sleep for now, we can figure this out tomorrow morning," Naga yawned and settled back down, Gourry got himself comfortable, resting himself against a tree and fell asleep with Lina in his arms.

**Well I hope you liked it, first chapters are always the hardest to write and I usually suck at them. Please tell me what you think. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	2. Chapter Two: Revelations

_**Things Past.**_

**Hi everybody! Thanks for all the great reviews, it was appreciated, I will warn you now though there is implied rape in this chappy. **

**Chapter Two: Revelations.**

Lina sat up in her bed and looked around, she was in an inn. She still felt tired but at least she felt better than she had done in weeks, she washed her face and got dressed and taking a big breath, walked out of the room she was in and went to find Gourry. She found him downstairs drinking coffee with Naga opposite wolfing down breakfast.

"Come on guys lets go!" Lina said receiving stares from her companions, she vaguely noticed that Gourry was still looking pale, "Are you okay Gourry?"

"I'm fine," he said sounding tired, "did you sleep well?"

"Just fine," Lina grinned, "Now then let's get on with our journey shall we."

"Oh and where are you going Lina?" Naga asked with her fork poised and ready to place the morsel of food on the end in her mouth as soon as she was able.

"Oh I don't know there's a rumour of a vampire in a village to the east which usually means a treasure trove and a big fat reward for saving whatever village he or she is pestering. I guess we could go there and slay the vampire." Lina said.

"Are you sure your okay to travel yet?" Gourry asked.

"Of course I am."

"What about the dreams Lina?" Gourry reminded her.

"What about them?"

"Well shouldn't we find out what's causing them?" Gourry said frustrated that yet again Lina was burying her feelings.

"I've been able to get to sleep fine so there's no need to worry!" Lina laughed nervously really not wanting to get on to the subject of her terrifying dreams.

"That's not quite the case Lina," Naga cut in, "you haven't had bad dreams because I cast a spell on you to stop the dreams forming in your mind. . ."

"How did you know a spell like that?" Lina asked suspiciously.

"That's beside the point," Naga snapped, "the point is that the spell I used hasn't been tested all that much yet and I have no idea how long it will last or how often I can re-cast the spell."

"Oh." Lina looked crest fallen.

"Which means we have to find out what's causing the dreams and stop them or . . . it?" Gourry surmised.

"I can handle this on my own they're just bad dreams!" Lina said quietly not really sure of herself for once.

"No!" Gourry growled. He stood up and grabbed Lina's arm pulling her back up to her room leaving behind a rather surprised Naga who shrugged and ordered some more food. In Lina's room; "Lina listen to me I can't . . . I mean well I . . ." Gourry closed his eyes and sighed softening his tome, "Lina I hate seeing you like this," he reached out with his left hand and stroked her cheek, she didn't pull away and his confidence grew, "your usually so strong but sometimes you can be so stubborn. . ."

"But Gourry I'm not. . ."

"A kid? I know that." Gourry sat down on the bed and ran his hands through his hair, "but Lina just because you're not a kid doesn't mean you can't accept help from people who . . . love you," Lina blushed and stared at the floor, he continued, "I may not be as smart as you but I can see when you need help and when you don't please . . . I promised to protect you," He pulled her closer and ran his right hand through her hair, "please let me." Lina blushed again she didn't understand it she'd always thought Gourry wanted to protect her as a sister, not like this and now, now she found she wanted to know what it felt like to be wrapped in Gourry's strong arms, to not have to act like the tough girl all the time, and for some unknown reason to her she felt tears falling down her face, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh Gourry," Lina threw herself at him and held on for all she was worth, "don't ever leave me, okay?"

"I won't Lina I promise." He whispered in her ear.

They decided to visit Felia and see if she could use her priestess powers to find out who or what was tormenting Lina. They'd been on the road for about five weeks and so far the dream catcher was working relatively well, Naga had re-cast it twice and only a couple of bad dreams had slipped through. The problem was that for the last week or so none of them could quite shake the feeling that they were being watched. They were in a busy market town at present and even though it was late at night it was still pretty busy Naga went to find a decent tavern to stay in whilst Lina and Gourry wandered around the town. Lina was sticking to Gourry like glue for the next few days as it was her time of the month and with someone following them she couldn't be too careful. She stumbled as a kid bumped into her then fell over when the same kid pulled on the string attached to her purse a little too hard. But instead of leaving it and running off the boy pulled out a small knife and cut the string then ran down an alley.

"Hey!" Gourry yelled soon in hot pursuit.

Lina went to run after him but stopped someone was watching her she turned around and scanned the area. She slowly backed up to the alley the Gourry had run down as she reached it she felt someone grab her from behind and pull her into the shadows, she went to struggle but felt cold metal against her throat.

"There's an old man who would very much like the pleasure of your company Miss. Celina." A voice said, _"Great this guy thinks I'm someone else!" _Lina rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach; she spun round and ran after Gourry.

"Gourry!" She yelled hoping he hadn't gone too far. She reached the end of the alley and her attacker grabbed her wrist, Lina went to punch him but he was faster. He hit her hard across her face and she slumped to the ground.

When she came around she shivered her hands were bound and she was on the cold floor in what looked like an old barn. She felt sore and clothes were ripped in places, she shivered and tried not to think about what that might mean. She sat up and looked around and saw her kidnapper on the other side of the room drinking, he saw she was awake and approached her.

"Well you're awake now Miss. Celina?" He cupped her chin and she pulled away.

"My name's Lina Inverse not Celina." Lina said very quietly.

"Now maybe, but according to my employer your name really is Celina," He looked at her and a evil look crossed his face, "You know I did get a little bored waiting for my employer," he chuckled and Lina pressed her knees together and had started to feel sick, "Of course that was a while ago and I'm a little bored again."

"Won't your employer be a little annoyed if . . . if you sample the goods?" Lina asked suppressing the urge to shake and cry, the man before her laughed.

"So long as I keep you alive I can do whatever I like to you girly." He replied and advanced on her tearing at her clothes as she struggled and let out a few yelps. She felt the tears fall as he pulled her legs apart and she felt him against her bare skin.

"Diem Wind!" Naga yelled. Lina felt his weight lift off of her and she curled up into a ball. Gourry grabbed her attacker and held his sword to his throat with a murderous glare directed straight at the skinny dark haired man.

"Who the hell are you and why did you just try to rape Lina?" Gourry was trying very hard not to skewer him there and then. The man laughed, not really helping Gourry's state of mind much.

"I'm an employee of a powerful sorcerer who wishes an audience with that girl. . . "

"What sorcerer?" Naga asked wrapping her cloak over a still trembling Lina.

"I don't know his name he's merely employing me to obtain that girl for him not to ask questions."

"Where are you meeting him?" Gourry growled, conscious that he should get Lina as far away from this place as soon as he could.

"I'm not," The man grinned, "he informed me that once I had her he would find me." Gourry blanched.

"Gourry that means he could be here any second!" Naga shouted helping Lina to her feet.

"Exactly." The kidnapper said and laughed again, Gourry thrust his sword into the man's stomach and he made a small gurgling sound then slumped to the floor.

"Let's go." Gourry said to Naga, he walked over to Lina and went to pick her up when the wall behind them exploded.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to take that girl," Gourry and Naga turned to see an elderly man with long silver hair and long robs, "she is to come with me."

"I don't think so pal." Gourry growled as he pulled his sword and manoeuvred in front of Lina with Naga joining him.

"You honestly think you can challenge the great Naga the Serpent?" Naga laughed but was stopped mid laugh as the old man hurled a spell at her and it caught her in her stomach hurling her into the wall behind her knocking her unconscious. Gourry successfully dodged a couple of spells but was caught off guard by one that created a black creature from the shadows on the floor that grabbed him and sent him to join Naga, but Gourry was just dazed. Gourry pulled himself to his feet and started to charge again, ignoring the dizziness and the wet feeling at the back of his head, but before he could even get to Lina a barrier flew up between them and he slammed into it. The old man walked over to Lina choosing to ignore Gourry's constant banging against his magic shield.

"Do not be afraid my dear," he said in a voice that sounded just like an old grandfather soothing a grandchild after a bad dream, he held her chin with his right hand, "it won't last long." With that he and Lina disappeared in a flash of white light.

"LINA!"

**Well what do you think, please review and tell me? Till next time, Angel xxx. P.S. Sorry it took so long to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Things Past.**_

**Chapter Three: The last of the Fey.**

"I guess we should figure out our next move." Naga said as she cast the recovery spell on Gourry's head, he just stared ahead, "We should find her quickly before that old man can do anything."

"Do you know where to look?" Gourry asked.

"Well no but. . ."

"Then what possible chance do we have?" He said clenching his fists, "I've failed her I promised I'd always protect her and I failed," he dropped his head into his hands, "I failed!"

"You most certainly did not!" Naga grabbed his shirt and forced him to look at her, "listen I . . . I know someone at Saillune, she should be able to help us and we should sent a message to that priestess friend of yours and get her to meet us there." She let go then placed a hand on his shoulder, "we will get her back you mark my words."

"Who are you?" Lina was suspended in the air by some sort of magic, her abductor stood to her right with his back to her busying himself with something on a table and for some reason she was terrified of this man. "Who are you!"

"I am known as Balthazar." He said lifting up a measuring glass to the light and studying it, "And you my dear are Celina Firestone the last of the fey."

"I'm sorry but my name is Lina Inverse not Celina whatever so could you just let me go now so I . . ."

"Oh ho!" the old man laughed and put the measuring jug down and approached her, Lina struggled to get away despite herself, "but I'm afraid you are my dear Princess Celina."

"P-P-Princess!"

"Why yes, your dratted nurse maid did such a good job of hiding you it's taken me all these years to find you."

"Hold it; I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh of course my dear you will have to forgive this old man," he cupped her chin and revelled in the tremble I caused, "I shall tell you a story." He waved his other hand and a chair appeared behind him, he sat down and cleared his throat, "once upon a time in a kingdom known only in myths, that of Avalon many magical creatures dwelled there including those of the fey. Do you know what fey are Celina?"

"Legend has it they are a cross between a human and a fairy, usually heroes and such that have earned their place there."

"That is correct my dear," Lina shuddered wishing he would stop calling her his dear, "well there was a fairy known as Seyuri who fell in love with a hero on Avalon and that fairy was the queen of the fairies a very beautiful young woman gifted with magics far greater than most of her fellow fairies. Seyuri married this hero and the pair were greatly adored by all of the inhabitants of Avalon. However one day a sorcerer looking to make himself the most powerful being alive, even more so than the monster race, appeared. He managed to find a way to Avalon using a unicorn horn once there he proceeded to work his way through the fairies and the fey, sometimes just one at a time and sometimes large groups. He used a spell that drew out their magic and place it into his soul this would eventually give him eternal youth and life. Finally, despite Seyuri's armies many attempts to stop him he came to her palace and using lesser demons against her soldiers and her hero and the spell he thought he had finally managed what no other sorcerer had ever done but two had escaped her newborn child Celina and her nurse maid. I tracked the maid down three years later and stole her powers after finding out that she no longer had the child and would not tell me where it was and ever since I have searched to complete the spell to return my youth. And now . . . now I have found the lost princess of Avalon. Dark spirits hear my plea take from this fey before me that which I desire," Lina tried to yell out as a white aura encased her but she couldn't she couldn't even struggle, "give me her power! Soul Drain!"

Lina gasped as she felt something leave her body and noticed her fringe turn white, then she heard a yell and someone had her in their arms and was carrying her away. She wanted to yell at them to go back and make him give whatever he'd taken back but she couldn't she was too weak and soon fell into blackness.

"Lina?" a voice called for her through the darkness that sounded like Zelgadis, "Lina wake up." Now she was being shaken.

"Uh maybe you shouldn't shake her like that." Another voice said that she was sure belonged to Amelia; she opened her eyes and groaned.

"Zel? Amelia?" She said sounding weaker than she had done when she couldn't sleep for weeks, feeling it too.

"Oh Miss. Lina I was so worried when we found you and . . . and. . ." Amelia scrunched up her face and tears began to fall.

"Lina what happened?" Zelgadis asked and she noted he had placed a comforting hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"That guy kidnapped me, said I was some princess then cast a spell on me, "she sat up slowly and caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror jut behind Amelia to her left and saw her hair had turned white and it looks like he took some of my magical energy with it." She threw the covers off and went to stand but instantly regretted it as her knees crumbled and she fell to the floor, Zelgadis caught her and placed her back in her bed.

"I don't think it wise just yet to move Lina," He told her pulling the covers back over her, "despite both Amelia and I casting various recovery spells it's taken you four days to wake up." Lina gaped at him in disbelief.

"Yes and since then we have had to go from town to town in hay wagons and stay in a different tavern every night so that we can get you back to saillune."

"Saillune?" Lina looked at her friends.

"Yes we've had to fend off three bounty hunters already," Zel told her, "we decided it was best to get you to Saillune as quickly as possible to so that Phil's forces can help us protect you."

"That and there's no better place to work out how he did what he did I'm sure there must be someone at home that can reverse the effects." Amelia told her smiling. "But Miss. Lina what happened to Gourry?"

"I . . . I don't know, I remember being captured and him coming to rescue me with Naga . . . "

"Who's Naga?" Zelgadis asked.

"Oh someone I knew before I met all of you, we used to travel together but one day she just wondered off and didn't come back, then a couple of days later I met Gourry." Lina shuddered despite herself remembering what she'd been rescued from and reluctantly carried on, "Anyway, I remember them rescuing me then Naga and Gourry yelling about something and that was it, before I woke up with that creepy old guy."

"Lina can you use any spells?" Lina looked up at Zel and then at her hands, under her breath she breathed the incantation then;

"Lighting!" Nothing happened, "Guess not, man even when it's my time of the month I can manage lighting. Sigh, I guess I may as well consider my powers sealed."

"You get some rest Lina, we'll organise another ride and we'll be on our way to the next town in a couple of hours." Zel grabbed Amelia's arm and pulled her out of the room closing the door behind him, "We have to got her to Saillune and find Gourry."

"Do you think we can make Miss. Lina better again, unseal her powers?" Amelia followed Zelgadis down along the corridor.

"I don't think it's as simple as that," Zel led her down the stairs and out to the yard outside where a young man was waiting for them, "We'll need to leave in two hours be ready then," he threw a bag of coins at the man who caught them and tested the weight, "you'll get the rest when we get there safely," the man nodded and left to prepared the horses, "anyway I don't think he sealed her powers." He continued his previous conversation with Amelia.

"You don't?"

"Remember I've been searching for a way to change my body back to normal for years now and I've come across many unusual spells many have never heard of," he sat on a hay bale outside an empty stable and Amelia sat herself down on an upturned bucket, "as you probably already know a spell of sealing will do just that it won't take your power away from you it'll just stop you from using them. Whatever that old man did to her it seemed to drain her magical energy, which explains her white hair. If that's the case then we need to find out how the 'Soul Drain' works in order to reverse the effects effectively."

"So does that mean Miss. Lina won't be able to use any magic until we can reverse the spell?" Amelia yelled.

"We can't be a hundred percent sure, it's just a theory, but it certainly looks that way. Of course Lina's no ordinary sorceress; I've never met anyone like her. And those red eyes . . . there has to be a reason he targeted her and it may not be simply because she's a renowned sorceress."

"You mean she may not be human?" Amelia asked looking worried, "I always thought there was something strange about her," Amelia said louder than she'd meant to, "oh I mean not that she's evil or anything, although she does seem to get a little too much pleasure out of taking the loot of bandits, but that doesn't mean she's evil just um . . ."

"Forget it Amelia I know what you mean." Come on let's go."

**Wow it's been a while anyway I'm hoping to keep going with this one sorry it's taken a while, please review! Toodles Angel!**


End file.
